


The Defiant One

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CLFF Wave 33 - Clichés: Prompt # 13 – <em>Slave!</em>  Lex is returned to the slave pits for one last night before his execution for disobedience.  His fellow slave Clark comforts him and a decision is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defiant One

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Danceswithgary for her beta work! Apologies to anyone who likes Oliver. He gets to be the villain in this one.

"Why do you always fight them?"

"They have no right to do this to us. We're human beings. They shouldn't treat us this way."

"We're slaves, Lex. We're not humans."

"Having powers does not make us less than human, Clark! It just makes us different. Different isn't wrong. It's only different."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ow!"

"Sorry. They beat you really badly this time."

"I'll heal. Or not. Doesn't matter. I won't stop fighting them."

"I know."

"…"

"Master Oliver seemed really upset."

"He should be. I exposed his double-dealings to the other Masters. Not going to have such an easy time of things for a while. They might even put him on trial. If they take the information I gave them seriously, he might end up in the slave pits too."

"Why, Lex?"

"What do you mean why? He's abusive, corrupt, power-mad, violent, and has delusions of grandeur. He has to be stopped!"

"No, why expose what he's been using me for? The spying and stuff. I mean, I am a slave and we're supposed to do what we're told. There's nothing wrong with it on my part."

"Clark, I didn't do this to make you feel bad. It's Oliver that's doing something wrong. Complete aside from declaring anyone with powers to be non-human and thus just a slave, the things he's had you do are wrong. Morally and ethically wrong."

"But I'm helping people. Aren't I?"

"…"

"Lex?"

"… Clark, the only person you're helping when you destroy a power plant is Oliver. That makes his power plant more important, gives him more money and it hurts a lot of people that no longer have power. And the information you obtain while you're spying is used to hurt other people, to destroy their lives."

"I don't believe you. You're just jealous because he takes me to his bed!"

"I am jealous, but that's not why I'm doing this. That's not why I keep fighting. I keep fighting because I want to save you. You've been a slave your entire life, Clark. You don't know what it's like out there. Until my father was taken down I was a Master too. I know. I know that Oliver's breaking far too many laws. He's hurting people and he's using you to do it. Your powers should be used for good, saving lives and helping people, not for the destruction and spying he's set you to. You're so much more than you realize."

"…"

"Clark, they'll be coming soon."

"I know."

"This is probably the last time I'll get to see you. Oliver was talking about having me put down before they tossed me back into the pens."

"He can't!"

"He can. He's the master and we're 'just slaves'. He can do anything he damned well pleases with us."

"I can't…"

"You're probably the only person in the world who can change it, Clark. You just have to choose."

"I can't. I can't choose anything. I don't have the right!"

"Everyone is born with one right, Clark. The right to choose to submit or to fight."

"…"

"They're coming. Oh God, Lex! They're coming!"

"I know. Do what you think is right, Clark. Just remember that I love you, no matter what you choose to do."

"…"

"…"

"No. I won't let you take him."

 

Not Really The End ^_~


End file.
